


I'll go to the end for you

by morganazara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: the night Morgan goes missing,dean goes on a war path to find her





	I'll go to the end for you

" dean you know she'll be back" Sam reassured him. Dean paced the the bunker waiting for Morgan to come back with the info on their next move. they had gotten word that one Lucifer's demon's were on the prowl. they were told where to find him. Morgan went a head of them. she would text and let them know. Dean got nervous if he didnt hear from her.sweat dripped from his forehead as he starred at this phone. "come on babe" he whispered. the phone buzzed. dean hit the button and answered. " heelllo morgan where are you" "DEAN!!" it was morgan. " babe where are you? are you okay?" dean screamed. laughter filled the phone. whatever had her was loving every minute. sam starred over at dean trying to find out what was going on. " dean Winchester my my the famous dean Winchester" voice sneered in his ear. " who is this" dean demanded. " oh names are not important" the voice started to laugh. dean could hear morgans gaged screams.her cries were stabbing him the heart as he stood there hearing them. jumping on his computer, sam went to work. luckily sam had put a small tracker in Morgans phone. all dean needed to do was keep him on the phone long enough. " you touch her I'll gut you!" " oh I think not if you dont play nicely!" muffed screams projected from the speaker. dean kept talking just like sam mouthed to him. " dean please just leave me" morgan cried. " babe your gonna be okay Im coming" "DEAN I.........AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Morgan let out a blood curdling scream. whatever this thing was doing to her was loving it. " quite the screamer isnt she" " dont you dare" before dean could finish his sentence the call ended. " SON OF A BITCH!!" Dean threw his phone a cross the room. hanging his head, dean didnt know what to think at that point. morgan was never supost to get taken. she was just gonna watch from her car. text him and come back. now she was god knows where. and he felt helpless. " dean i got her location" sam popped up from his computer. dean didnt waist time he walked out the room to his room to get ready. as far as dean knew this demon was going to pay. walking into the bedroom, dean grabbed his weapons bag. he started to rifle threw, making sure he had everything. guns,ammo knife it was all there. as the rage still fulled deans veins he saw it. the photo of him and morgan. he picked it up and starred. her smile in the photo caused him to cry. " i am so sorry babe" he said, sliding his fingers over it. he put it back on the night stand and walked out the door. " lets go get her back" dean demand to sam. " shes in a days drive and its late" " I dont care we go now I will drive all night with or without you" he starred into his brother's eyes. sam could see the hurt in his eyes. sam wanted to wait till the morning but dean was having none of it. Dean didnt say anything as he walked from his brother. sam followed in suit to the door. no matter what it took he was going to get her back. The ceiling was dripping water onto morgans head. it caused her to wake up. the room was dark from the night time sky. the room was not well lit except the haf burnt candles.morgan tried to get up from the floor but something was keeping her there. something was holding her down causing her not to be able to move. trying to move her hands she saw something around her wrists. "Cuffs great" she thought. she was chained to the floor. morgan tried to shuffle but the chains made it hard to even move. the floor was cold and wet on her knees. all she could hope for was dean and sam to find her. as she still tried to struggle with the chains she felt someone watching her. " well well look whos awake" morgan shifted her eyes up to see him. the demon. eyes blacker then the nights sky. as he walked closer to her, morgan was ready for a fight. " you were such a easy prey." the demon crouched down to her level. both eye to eye.trying to push the hair out her face, morgan tried to head butt him but not quick enough. " they will come for me and they will leave nothing of you" "oh you sad excuse of female flesh" he laughed at her. morgan may have been chained down but she was a fighter. he took hold of her face to get her to look at him. " stop fucking touching me you little shit" she growled. " such spirt I love that" morgan wanted nothing more to get up and kick the shit out of him. " you thing you are such a strong little fighter but oooh I know everything there is to know about you" morgan started to shake. she didnt know if was because she was scarred or because of temperature of her body. " go to hell!" she spat in his face. the demon didnt take kindly to that feeling. he hated dealing with humans at the best of times he had to follow orders. grabbing a chunk of her hair, morgans head snapped back. nose to nose and eye to eye, morgan was ready for whatever he was planing. the demon threw her head back as he got back up. " you think you are worth being saved?" morgan was taken off guard when he slapped her across the face. " heh you think a bitch slap is gonna work" she laughed. " I'm just warming up" he walked over to a table in the corner. she couldn't see what was on it but nothing good could come of it. on the table was covered in sharp object and things that caused pain. morgan had been hit before by a demon as far she was concered she could take it. turning towards Morgan, she saw what he had picked up. Along leather whip. he started to fan it out in his hand. he saw the look on Morgans face. " oh yes!" morgan started to really shake. the pain in morgans eyes started to grow. the demon fed on that. " you really think hes coming for you" THWACK! the whip came down onto morgan back. the pain ripped threw her but she tried every inch of her not to give in. " you nothing to him" another hit came down hard onto her back again causing her shirt to rip open this. morgan pulled on the chain so he wouldnt know she was in pain. " you are nothing little flunky he pulls around because you are so pathic to follow" more and more hits to the back. morgan tried to hold it in. the pain was getting worst. she lost count of the hits to the back. he threw the whip across the room and started to kick her in the gut. the frist blow caused her eye to widen. it took her off guard. morgans body was starting to give up. she tried scream out the was no noise. the pain was getting to much. the kicks started to get harder and harder. the gut , to the back, and to the side. morgan was sure she was going to die.morgan cried as the blows came each time. she let the pain win. it took over like a dark blanket. between the kicks and the stings from the earlier whips to the back. she couldn't even sit up anymore. " you are starting to be weak" he laughed. morgan felt the blood coming up with each blow. all that could be heard was her screams. "pplease stop" she staggered out. staggering on her words, she prayed he would stop. " Stop aww maybe I should" just when morgan thought maybe it was over he took her by surprise with one final blow to her face. " sorry I lied" he laughed. she spat more blood that pooled on the floor in front of her. battered and bloody morgan laid limp on the cold wet floor. the taste of blood filled her mouth she watched him walk out of the room. the tears started to fall. she had lost the fight. maybe he was right. maybe dean didn't really care. she laid all alone. if death was going to take she would gladly let it. the idea of death was filling her mind. " dean....I am sorry" she whispered threw the tears. morgans eyes started to close and the darkness swept in the room as one sad soul laid alone ready to loose all hope. The morning came fast but morgan didn't even noticed. if she was lucky they wouldnt find her all and just give up. morgan heard a noise coming from the outside. her heart thumped for hope but she thought no. no way did they come for her. shouting came from outside but morgan was too weak to notice. laying on the floor, still chained Morgan prayed that death would come. her body was too weak to move and too battered even bring up her head. all she could do was let the tears to fall. morgan just starred at the wall. " YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE IS SHE!" BANG! the sound of a gun rang outside the door. the door flew open and the sound of footstep pressed in her ear. " oh my god morgan" It was dean. dean slid right to her on the floor. his body shook at the sight of her broken body. " hey hey its okay I'm here dont worry Im gonna get you out of here" " ddean" she whispered. trying to pull up her head, morgan wanted to know it was him and not some sick game. he pushed the matted hair out of her face. her eyes light up at the sight of him. it was dean alright. his smile gave her a little bit strength. " hey its okay oh my god I am so glad to find you" the tears filled up his eyes. dean was so happy to find her but was mad at the sight of her. he tried to get her out the chains but had no look. he had her eyes on him so she wouldn't go in to shock. " hey sam look for keys or something to get her out this" he cried out as they laid there, morgan hafe smiled at him.he kept pushing the hair out her face to keep an eye on her. sam check all over the room but no luck. they had taken out the demon that kept her captive. with quick thinking he went out and check the body. success they were on him. running back they both worked on the chain to get them off. deans hands shook the whole time. he wanted her out of them. once they were off dean picked her up in his arms. she knew there was no reason to fight with him. she was just weak. morgan laid her head on his chest as he carried her out of the building. the sun shone down on them as they walked towards the car. sam ran to the trunk and grabbed a blanket and water. here Im lay you down on the blanket" " no no please don't I I cant" Morgan started to cry. After being chained up but put on the ground was not in the cards. she started to panic. dean held her body closer to try to stop. " darling it all over he cant hurt you anymore" dean whispered. he held her body close. dean wasn't going to let go of her. the very sight of her shattered his heart. he took the flask of water and poured some on her lips. she took a little and tried not to over do it should she wouldn't choke. " I I I love you dean and I am soo sorry for not coming back" she cried. " hey hey I love you more then you will ever know" he cradled her. Sam helped him get her into the car. dean wasn't going to leave her in the back alone. after they got her in the back seat, dean threw the keys to Sam. dean climbed in the back with Morgan. he carefully placed her back in his arms. taking the blanket, dean covered her up and started to wipe the dry blood off her face. her lips were swollen. she could move her arms a bit. the rest of her was too weak. the blows to back made her really stiff. Morgan raise a very weak hand to deans face. " don't ever leave me again" dean whispered. Morgan lightly nodded her head. dean lowered his head to her lips and lightly kissed them. the warmth from his lips made Morgan feel more safe and knowing it was all over. whether the demon was completely gone, Morgan didn't even want to know. as the drove down the road, the radio played heat of the moment. Morgan let out of a sigh of relief. it was always her favorite song. she tried to hum along but dean started for her. as they drove down the road to go back to the bunker dean did as much as he could to let her know she was okay now and it was over. as they got closer, Morgan had a bit of strength back. she shuffled up to his face. " hey hey easy now" dean scolded. Morgan smiled at him and kissed his lips. the passion in that one kiss made dean know that what they had was real. he knew in his heart he wanted to stay with her till the very end of time. she let go of his lips and snuggled back into his chest. " dean I'm gonna fall asleep now" she whispered. " its okay we have a little way to go..." before he could finish, Morgan was already asleep. dean smiled at her and held her closer. the ride back was quite but it was over. * Few days later******** " oh come on dean where did you put it?" Morgan couldn't find her bra. she had a feeling someone hid it on her. dean always did this to her to get a rise of out her. he would put it some where she could easily find it or some where like the freezer. he watched her as she tore around in nothing but a towel. dean laughed at her as she frantically looked everywhere. after a few days of recovery and lots of TLC Morgan was up and about. dean was with her every step of the way. he took his time with her. make sure she was slowing down when need be. today he thought it was time to be silly. he had taken her bra and put it in trunk of the impala. she would never think to look there. " i swear to god if its in the freezer again." she was making a way to the door when dean stopped her. with his sexy smile and eyes that stopped her dead in her tracks. " oh now now darling" he winked. pulling her in for an embrace, dean gave her that look that made her weak in the knees. every time she saw this something in his eyes that she couldn't explain. it gave her butterflies in her gut. " dean look I" he cut her off with a passionate kiss. Morgan moaned a little as his kiss became deeper. Morgan ran her fingers threw his hair. she started to shake a bit. dean moved his hands up her skimpy towel . rubbing her thigh. dean stopped the kiss and went to close the door. " dean what about sam I mean he could be anywhere and this is last thing he needs to hear" dean walked towards her and smiled. " Sam is out for the day doing whatever he does" he said pulling her closer. Morgan searched his eyes for reassurance. " but but" "Stop it" he whispered. Dean removed Morgans towel and threw it at the door. picking her up, dean took her over to the bed. both of the slowly fluttered down to the soft blanket. she laid under him. roaming her hands on him. he started to kiss her neck. he leaned up a bit and removed his shirt. as they embraced Morgan started to shake. " dean are we sure we should?" she questioning. he knew what she meant. all he could do was smile above her. laying a caring hand on her face, dean kissed her lightly. " if you are worried about what I will think of that scar you carry around on your back don't! I still love you no matter what!" Morgan lifted her hand up to his face. their breathing became sync. he kissed her with more passion this time. causing her to moan his name. the love they both felt at the moment was more reassuring for her. in that moment she shared with him washed all feeling she had about what happened. she just wanted to show him she loved him. the marks would fade but the feeling of his love wouldn't. the road ahead would be a tough one but they knew what they signed up for once they shared their first kiss. he wasn't just going to give up on her. he was here to stay.


End file.
